Unwanted Help
by Patrece
Summary: The power rangers are not performing well. So Zordon sends in for help. Kim is jealous of the attention the girl is giving Tommy. Can the rangers regain their spirit and find the power source or will evil finally win for good? (The girl is not Kat)
1. Chapter 1

Kim glances at her boyfriend as he slams his helmet on the ground. She is hesitant to speak to him yet she knew she needed to say something. "Tommy things will get better; I promise." Kim places her hand on his shoulder.

Tommy jerks her hand away. "I just need to focus." "How can Lord Zedd continue to become more powerful while we cannot find our secret source of power?" He plops down on the ground.

"Handsome it will be alright," Kim tells him as she sits down next to him. She is afraid to touch him since he rejected her earlier attempt to comfort him.

Tommy sighs. She just does not get it. "I am the leader and I should be able to solve this problem." "How can I remain leader?"

Kim fights the urge to hold his hand. "Tommy you are doing an amazing job as leader." "Jason faced many difficult problems as well being leader; remember when our Zords were almost destroyed and Lord Zedd destroyed have of the city?"

Could that have been one of the reasons Jason had no problem with me being the new leader and later him leaving the team to do the peace conference? "Kim I am the leader now and I will not tolerate myself letting Zordon and the rangers down." Tommy scoots a little away from Kim.

"Uh Tommy you are not letting me down." Only hurting me, Kim thinks. "Please let me help you." She makes one last attempt to touch her boyfriend.

Tommy reluctantly holds Kim's hand. I am not trying to be mean or standoffish but I feel unworthy of her love now. "Beautiful I am sorry; I just feel like a failure, unworthy of your love." Tommy rests his head in Kim's lap.

"Oh Tommy, you do not ever need to think that way." "We all have our moments."

Tommy enjoys the feel of Kim massaging his head. "Still I am ashamed that I cannot crack this problem." What am I going to do?

"We will solve this problem and any others that come our way together." Kim kisses Tommy's hair. "Let's go back to my house; my mother is still in Paris visiting her new boyfriend."

Tommy looks at Kim before he kisses her. "Okay let's go."

Thank God, he seems to be brightening up some. Kim let's Tommy help her up and accepts his hand as they begin to walk to his jeep.

The next morning Tommy looks down at his girlfriend's sleeping form. I want to keep her safe along with the rest of the world. If anything happened to her because I was not able to perform my duties as leader. I need to find a way to fix this problem and stop others from forming. He slides out of Kim's bed and heads to the shower.

A few hours later Kim wakes up to an empty feeling. Where is Tommy she thinks as she opens her eyes. Maybe he left a note. Kim rises out of bed and searches for a note. Where is Tommy? She takes a shower and waits for him to return. As she is waiting, she hears the familiar beep beep beep. So she teleports to the Command Center and wonders what new evil is awaiting them. She becomes a little worried that Tommy would still be upset over the last few battles and become depress if this one did not end well.

"Rangers I have summoned you all here to let you know that I am proud of the job each of you has been doing." Zordon smiles down at the rangers. "I think we may need a little help, so I have called upon a temporary ranger to help during the upcoming battles."

Kim glances at Tommy out of the corner of her eye. Uh oh, how will Tommy take this news?

"Who is coming to help?" Tommy asks. He thinks that Jason is coming to prove that he should have remained the leader of the power rangers.

"Her name is Samara and she is from the planet Mars." Zordon worries that Tommy will resign as leader. "She will only aid in a few battles until the power is found."

"When will she be arriving?" Billy asks their mentor.

"Shortly," Zordon glances at his rangers. "Samara is new to this planet and I am counting on you rangers to show her the ropes."

"No problem Zordon," Adam says as he moves closer towards Aisha. The pair had begun dating and he wondered if he should ask her to be his girlfriend.

Rocky looks intrigued that a new ranger will be joining the team and a girl at that. "We needed some new blood around here."

Tommy smiles as he looks at his friend. He knew that Rocky and Billy felt left out sometimes.

Just then, a beam of orange light flashes and the rangers cover their eyes with their hands.

"Ai Zordon she is here," Alpha moves closer to Zordon.

Inside the beam, a girl steps out of it. The gang is a little disappointed she looks like an ordinary teenage girl. "Greetings Zordon, Alpha, and fellow rangers; I am Samara from the planet Mars." Samara looks at the other rangers and thinks the one with the long black hair is cute for a human.

"Samara I am so glad that you could come and aid my rangers in seeking their power." Zordon smiles down at the girl. "I see you have chosen to wear your human disguise already."

Samara smiles sheepishly at Zordon. "I decided not to wait." Besides, they would not like me in my real form especially that cute look haired one.

"These are the rangers: Tommy, Kimberly, Aisha, Adam, Rocky, and Billy."

Tommy steps forward. "Hello I am glad that you are here to help the team."

Samara blushes causing Kim to glare at her.

"I will send you to the location the power is residing in and with Samara's help you should be able to find the source before Lord Zedd or Rita."

Alpha pushes a few buttons on the main control system and the rangers are teleported to another realm. "Ai I hope the rangers will be okay."

"They will Alpha; I have faith in the each and every one of them."

As soon as they land, Tommy begins to inform Samara of the power. "We need this power in order to defeat the evil duo." "I am sure Zordon has told you already."

"Actually he has only told me a little could you please enlighten me," Samara walks closer to Tommy. "I am interested in learning all that you know."

Kim rolls her eyes. Can anyone resist my boyfriend's charm?

As Tommy is explaining the mission, a gang of weird looking creatures flies out towards them.

"What are those ugly things," Aisha screams as one flies by her head.

Samara leaps into action and begins fighting off the monsters.

Tommy is impressed and begins helping her defeat the creatures. After Tommy punches a few monsters, he glances at Samara. "You are an amazing fighter."

"Thank you I was taught at a very young age." Samara looks at Tommy. "Can you toss me in the air; I want to knock out a few in the air." She takes out an orange colored gun.

Kim glances in Tommy's direction she wanted to do the spin kick move with him yet he was not by her side sensing she wanted to perform the move. What the hell! Is he doing a combo with her? Kim's body flashes a dark pink and she becomes enraged. She begins to attack the monsters with a vengeance.

Tommy tosses Samara in the air and watches as she shots the creatures. "Wow that was amazing he tells her when she lands on the ground.

"Thanks it was how do you say nothing." Samara glances around wondering what happened to the rest of the monsters. "Where did they go?"

"Well super Kim here destroyed them." Rocky smiles at her. "You should have seen her," he tells Tommy.

Tommy glances at his girlfriend and sees that she is a dark pink. "Kim is you alright?"

Kim tosses her hair over her head. "Yeah but no thanks to you."

"I was only fighting the monsters," Tommy mumbles as he looks at his feet.

Who does that girl think she is? Samara pats Tommy's back. "Thanks for the lift."

Kim rolls her eyes and begins to walk down a path. I cannot wait until this mission is over. Tommy is my boyfriend besides I bet he would hate her alien form.

A few hours later, Tommy decides that the rangers should set up camp. "Let's find a nice spot by water and camp for the night."

"I know where water is located," Samara announces.

"Really how," Kim questions.

"I am a water spirit and therefore I can sense when water is close by."

"Oh yeah well Tommy and I are bird spirits." Kim smirks.

"Samara can you lead us to the water," Tommy asks ignoring Kim.

"Sure follow me," she leads the way to the water.

"You are an amazing fighter and you can sense water." Tommy stares at Samara in amazement.

"It is nothing," Samara waits for orders.

"Okay we will set up camp here and start out in the morning." Tommy begins to unpack the equipment. "Everyone remembers what their duties are?" As everyone nods, he walks towards Samara. "You can help me; we have assigned orders since our last few missions."

Kim's fists ball as she watches them work together.

"Pinkie do not worry Tommy loves you; he is only helping Samara." Aisha tells her friend.

"Still does he have to be the only one who really helps her and she seems to be smitten by him."

Who wouldn't be Tommy is a great guy besides he has that certain charm about him." Aisha smiles dreamily. "Uh still he wants you pink ranger."

"I guess you are right; I must go find some fire wood be right back." Kim glances at herself in the water. She still is glowing a dark pink. She had better not ask to share a tent with him.

Tommy and Adam go fetch some stones.

"Wow she is awesome; she fights like a warrior and can sense water," Tommy smiles.

Kim is only a few feet from them rolls her eyes. Ah, she is not that great besides she cannot please you like I can.

"Uh Tommy I would be happy for you if you were single but you have a girlfriend and this crush business must end now." Adam shakes his head.

"What do you mean?" Tommy looks at Adam. "I love my girlfriend besides I do not have a crush on her." He picks up some stones.

"From the looks of it; it does look that way," Adam, gathers a few stones. "So just be careful."

Kim smiles at Adam before she walks back to the campsite. She sets the wood down and walks into Tommy's and her tent.

Samara looks confused that Kim has entered his tent. Maybe she is frighten or something?

Tommy sets the stones down and begins to build a fire. Samara walks over to him. "Do you think it is a good idea that I show my true form to everyone?"

"Sure why not we have seen many different creatures in our time." "I am sure you will have a nice form." Tommy takes the last stones from Adam and places them around the fire.

Adam nudges his friend and gives him a look. I am glad she seems to like him and not me.


	2. Chapter 2

"I guess than I will show my true form tomorrow," Samara sits down by the fire.

"Great; I know my friends will not judge you," Tommy smiles at her before sitting down.

"So I will go check on Aisha and Tommy I think in five minutes you should go check on Kim." Adam gives Tommy a look before walking to the tent he shared with his girlfriend.

"Why would you need to check on Kim and why is he checking on Aisha." Samara looks puzzled. "Aren't they power rangers?"

"Yes they are but it is always nice to check on teammates." Tommy thinks for a second. Should I have said girlfriends? He sips from his canteen.

"I brought plenty of food from my planet but I do not mind eating whatever you eat." Samara gives him a shy grin. "I am sure I will enjoy it."

"You do not need to be embarrassed by what you eat; I am sure Rocky has eaten weirder things than you have." Tommy laughs. "But we love him though."

"Did anyone just call my name?" Rocky walks out of his tent carrying a platter of food.

Tommy and Samara laugh.

"Yeah we were wondering when the food was coming," Tommy adds.

"The women do not cook the food?" Samara gives Tommy another confused look.

"This is Earth and its 1996; men can cook the food too," Kim tells her.

When did she leave our tent," Tommy wonders. "They take turns but the girls let Rocky do the majority of it since he loves to cook."

Why is he dumbing stuff down for her? Kim sits down next to Tommy. Humph, he normally reaches for my hand. "Later let's find a spot and clean up," Kim tells Tommy loud enough for Samara to hear. She had better realize the fact that he is mine.

"Do you go off in pairs to clean?" Samara moves hair out of her face. "I would have thought that girls would go together to do that."

"In some cases but…"

Tommy interrupts Kim. "Did we pack my trackers?"

"Yes I packed them in my knapsack because I knew you would forget to." Kim flips her hair.

"Trackers are small ball like devices that go into an unknown area and report of the activity," Tommy tells Samara before she can ask.

Kim looks enraged. How dare he do our mind thing with her? She punches Tommy in the arm before getting up to help Rocky prepare dinner.

Tommy rubs his arm. What did I do? Damn she hits hard.

"Why did she hit you; has Kimberly become evil?" Samara moves closer to Tommy.

Tommy smirks. "No but she hits like an evil being, so never get her mad at you."

Samara looks at Tommy for a minute. "Are you serious?"

"As serious as a heart attack," Tommy shudders for a second.

"I will retain that data." Samara scooted a few inches from Tommy.

Billy walks out of Rocky and his tent. "Samara I am curious about your home planet."

"What would you like to know?" Samara glances at Billy.

Aisha walks over to them. "I would like to know as well." Stay away from Tommy.

Samara glances at her for a second. Does she like Tommy I thought she liked Adam? "My home underwent a war between the king and and rebels." "I joined the battle when my parents were murdered trying to protect my sister."

"I am sorry to hear that," Tommy pats Samara's hand.

Samara gives Tommy a small smile. I like the feel of his hand. "Thank you." "I managed to rescue my sister and joined the fight." "The war lasted for two years and my planet is trying to put the pieces back together."

"What was the reason for the war?" Adam asks.

"Greed for the most part; people became lazy but still wanted to be rich." Samara reaches into her pocket and pulls out a purple gem. The gem transforms into a hologram displaying her family. "This was my father, mother, me, and my sister a few days before the war."

"Where is your sister," Rocky questions.

"My sister, Svetlana is at home well what is left of it." "She tends to the house while I work."

"You have no other family?" Billy enquires.

"No my grandparents died years ago and I have no aunts or uncles." Samara puts the gem away.

"I was adopted and recently found out that I have a brother named David." Tommy feels Kim's eyes on him and slowly moves away from Samara. I was only being friendly.

"We are like a family; there were rangers before Adam, Aisha, and Rocky." Kim sits down by Aisha. "Their names are Trini, Zack, and Jason; if you want you can join our family." Family does not try to steal family members' boyfriends.

"I would appreciate that very much." Samara smiles at Kim. She cannot be all that bad.

Rocky walks over to them. "The food has a few more minutes than we can grub like there is no tomorrow." "Samara is you up for the challenge?"

"I think I am," Samara tells him a little uncertain.

"She may be capable to take you on Rocky; we have no idea of her stomach's capacity." Billy tells him with a smile.

"She may not even like our food bro," Rocky grumbles.

"I like a woman that can eat; not the kind that eat a piece of lettuce," Adam grins at Samara.

"Well it is a good thing that neither Kim nor I eat like that." Aisha tells Samara with sneer. Stay away from Adam too. "The best part of it is we never gain a pound."

"I bet Samara can do that as well," Rocky adds.

Billy nods his head. "I concur with our fellow garbage truck man."

"Aisha want to help me with that uh task." Kim stands up.

"Yeah," Aisha stands up and dusts her uniform. She follows Kim into Kim and Tommy's tent.

"Can you believe how the boys are reacting around her," Kim rolls her eyes.

"If she is a she," Aisha laughs making Kim laugh.

"Samara can you tell those two that it is time to eat," Rocky removes the pot from the fire.

"Sure thing," Samara walks to the tent. "Kim and Aisha the food is finished.

Kim pokes her head out of the tent. " Thanks."

I wonder what they are doing in there. Samara walks back to the fire. "I like your uniform."

"Thanks I do too," Tommy smiles. "I get worried that someday we will be stuck with awful ones for a while." He grabs a plate.

Aisha and Kim exit the tent.

"I may explore a little later before I clean up," Kim tells Tommy. "I am just wound up for some reason or another." Too bad, you cannot unwind me.

"Do not go too far okay." Tommy fills up his plate.

How dare that thunderhead not tell me he would join me. Kim picks up a plate and begins putting food on it. "Sure dad I won't go too far."

Samara gives Kim a puzzled look.

"That is all I ask." Tommy says a prayer. "Know let's dig in."

After the gang and Samara clean up the dinner dishes, Kim grabs her washing necessities before she begins to walks off.

Some boyfriend he is. I will go as far as I want to. What kind of strange creature is that? Kim slowly approaches the animal. "I will not hurt you." Kim reaches out her hand.

Back at the campsite, the boys surround Samara. "Does Kim always wonder off?"

"Not unless there is an emergency at the mall than Aisha would join her." Adam jokes.

"What is a mall?" Samara asks.

"A place that girls and some guys like to buy things and just hang out." Tommy moves hair out of his face. "Kim drags me there at least three times a day."

"She drags you?" Samara looks horrified.

"Not in the literal sense; she just makes me drive her."

"Why does she make you drive her?"

"Because she can," Aisha snaps before pinching Adam. "Get in the tent now."

Kim watches as the creature walks off. That was a fun little animal. Kim is about to wipe her face when she notices that her hand is dirty. I need to get cleaned up; no waiting for Tommy. She finds a secluded spot near a waterfall and disrobes. Kim dips a foot into the water. Surprising not too cold. Kim eases into the water and begins bathing herself. Once she is cleaned, she decides to let the waterfall off her from the water.

"Nice view," Tommy tells her before he enters the water.

Kim begins to walk around him. "Oh no you don't."

"What we always bathe each other," Tommy pretends to be heartbroken.

"That was before you drooled all over Miss Alien." Kim moves out of Tommy's grasp.

"I was only being friendly besides you are the only girl I want to take a shower or bath with." Tommy smiles seductively at Kim.


End file.
